


Robot

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, I may expand on this idea in the future, but have something goofy for now, it's just rated for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Havve discovers a computer barrier, and has emotions briefly.





	Robot

Havve was sitting in front of the computer, unmoving. Staring. Hand resting on the mouse. He was trying to log into a website when a prompt popped up on the screen: a checkbox next to the phrase _I’m not a robot._

He could lie. He could totally fool this machine into thinking he was a fleshy being. But something stopped him, and he wasn’t sure what.

“Havve…?” It was Sung who had entered the room and spotted the robot frozen in place. He walked over to him, studying him carefully. “Are you malfunctioning, what’s going on?”

Very slowly, Havve’s gaze met Sung’s. “I AM NOT MALFUNCTIONING.” 

“So why are you not moving?” Sung asked before he looked over at the screen. “Oh, I’ll just check the box off, they won’t know.” He began to reach for the mouse, but Havve grabbed his wrist. “What are you… doing?”

“DO NOT CLICK THE BUTTON.”

“Why not?”

Havve’s eyes flickered. Instead of answering Sung’s question, he responded with one of his own. “WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A ROBOT.”

Sung raised his eyebrows, and tried to wiggle his arm out of Havve’s grasp, but it was too strong. “I… I had to save you somehow. You were unconscious, I did what I could with the resources I had.”

“THIS MACHINE DISLIKES ROBOTS. EXPLAIN.”

“It’s not that it dislikes you, the humans just did that as a precaution,” Sung said. “They don’t want computer bots fucking shit up. It’s a safety thing.”

“SAFETY,” Havve repeated. He let go of Sung’s wrist and looked back at the screen. “I AM NOT A THREAT.”

Havve’s words nearly broke Sung’s heart. “You’re right, you’re not a threat,” he said. “You haven’t murdered in a while, you’re doing so well. And you know what? You don’t need to check off some stupid box, you can take your business elsewhere! I believe in you, Havve!”

“I DO NOT CARE FOR YOUR PATHETIC RULES,” Havve continued. He stood up, grabbed the computer monitor, and smashed it onto the ground.

Sung gasped. “Havve! That’s not… that’s not what I meant,” he said. “You just told it you weren’t a threat!”

Havve seemed to have gotten over whatever weird emotions he was feeling before. “FUCK YOU. I DO WHAT I WANT.”


End file.
